ALL ALONE
by ayy88fish
Summary: "Yun.. Aku merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang. Yunnie.. Yunnie.." sepasang doe eyes mengalirkan cairan bening. Meluncur di atas permukaan kulit putih pucat sehalus sutra. Mata itu tertutup. Enggan membuka sebelum apa yang diinginkannya terkabul. Selamat menikmati c:


"Yun.. Aku merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang. Yunnie.. Yunnie.." sepasang doe eyes mengalirkan cairan bening. Meluncur di atas permukaan kulit putih pucat sehalus sutra. Mata itu tertutup. Enggan membuka sebelum apa yang diinginkannya terkabul.

.

.

.

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other casts

Rate : M

Genre : Drama

Author : ayy88fish

 **Disclaimer : Yunho milik umma kitty. Jaejoong milik appa beruang. Cerita milik saya.**

 **Warning : YAOI, MPREG, gaje, typo(s). No beta. No edit. Masih prolog. Ntar kalau sempat, ayy lanjutin.**

.

.

.

.

"Aku pasti pulang, Boo. Jangan nakal selama aku pergi, ne."

"Apa harus sekarang?"

"Kau harus mengerti posisiku sekarang, Boo."

"Arraso. Kau juga jangan nakal selama jauh dari Joongie, ne."

"Ne, Boojae chagiya. Tunggu aku. Saranghae."

"Nado Yun. Nado.."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" seorang yoeja cantik segera menghampiri dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa anak semata wayangnya.

"Tidak baik. Tapi tidak buruk juga."

"Katakan dengan jelas, dok. Jangan bertele-tele. Katakan saja apapun yang Anda ketahui." Namja yang dianggilnya 'dokter' itu pun menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap yoeja di depannya yang berstatus sebagai umma dari pasien yang baru saja ditanganinya.

"Lukanya tidak ada yang parah. Hanya saja.."

"Apa dok? Katakan yang jelas."

"Dia mengalami depresi berat."

"Parah?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Katakan. Aku akan membayar berapapun asal dia kembali seperti semula."

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak semua hal bisa diselesaikan dengan uang Nyonya."

"Lalu?"

"Dia akan kembali jika dia sendiri menginginkannya."

Kim Heechul, yoeja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya yang lemas keluar ruangan. Gesturenya tetap memperlihatkan ketegaran dan keanggunannya. Namun ketika dia sudah berada dalam sebuah bilik di toilet, tangisan tak sanggup lagi ditahannya. Dia menangis dengan pilu membayangkan anaknya yang belum genap berusia 25 tahun harus menanggung semua ini sendiri. Dia mengumpat dirinya sendiri yang tidak becus menjaga anak semata wayangnya. Juga pada nasib yang tak berpihak padanya. Tapi dia lupa untuk mengadu pada Tuhan. Karena semua ini adalah rencanya-Nya. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu, apa hikmah dibalik semua ini.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yoeja mungil berlari menyambut kedatangan halmoninya tercinta. Sang nenek tertawa melihat tingkah cucu semata wayangnya. Dibawanya yoeja cilik itu kedalam gendongannya. Pipi tirusnya digesek-gesekkan pada pipi gembul cucunya. Dicubit dengan gemas hidung mancung warisan sang umma.

"Halmoni, Ambel mau ke tempat umma."

"Amber merindukan umma?"

"Ne."

"Arraso. Besok kita akan bertemu umma."

"Yeeeeeeeee!"

Heechul membiarkan cucunya pergi dari gendongannya. Kini bocah gembul itu tengah mengitari ruang makan. Berteriak-teriak senang karena akan bertemu sang umma setelah dua minggu lamanya tidak bisa menjenguk karena halmoninya harus meninggalkan Korea untuk sementara waktu. Walaupun sang umma tak akan pernah mau melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Besok ulang tahun kelima mu chagi. Apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

"..."

"Wae?"

"Ani. Amber tidak butuh apapun selama ada umma dan halmoni."

Amber bisa saja mengatakan hal itu, sebab baginya yang terbiasa hidup nyaman dengan segala kemudahan dan kelengkapan fasilitas, semua yang dibutuhkannya sudah tersedia dan dilengkapi sang nenek. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakannya selain kebersamaannya dengan halmoni tercinta dan sang umma yang tak kunjung mau menerima kehadirannya. Apakah rasa kecewanya begitu besar? Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang masih mengganjalnya. Tapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkan pada neneknya. Dia khawatir hal ini akan membuat neneknya sedih.

"Begitu..."

"Ne. Halmoni. Semua yang Amber butuhkan semuanya sudah ada. Jadi rasanya Amber tidak perlu apa-apa lagi."

"Arraso. Tapi halmoni punya kado istimewa untukmu. Halmoni harap kau menyukainya."

"Apa?"

"Kajja kita ke kamar mu."

Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki ke lantai dua, tempat kamar Amber berada. Jujur saja hati Amber was-was mengantisipasi 'hadiah' yang akan dberikan Heechul. Ketika kaki mereka telah sampai didepan pintu, Amber menoleh ke samping. Meminta persetujuan Heechul untuk membukanya. Heechul tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut cepak cucunya.

"Kajja."

Amber membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Seketika tubuhnya menegang melihat siapa yang duduk di tempat tidur berseprei biru miliknya. Sosok itu tersenyum. Seseorang yang hanya dikenalnya melalui album foto. Seseorang yang selalu dirindukan kehadirannya untuk melengkapi hidupnya. Seseorang yang ingin dia panggil

"Appa..."

.

.

.

.

"Boo, bangunlah. Apa kau tak merindukanku? Bangunlah chagi."

"..."

"Aku sudah pulang. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Bangunlah. Bogoshipo.. Hiks.."

Dua bulir bening lolos dari mata sipitnya. Menangis dihadapan sang kekasih. Hal yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya selama 6 tahun kebersamaan mereka. Dia berjanji akan melakukan apa pun asal pasangan hidupnya itu mau membuka mata. Dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Jaejoongienya tercinta agar bisa membayar waktu yang telah terbuang.

"Bangunlah Boo.."

.

.

.

.

UAAAAAAPA INI?

Ahahaha.. Efek all alone nya si emak. Jadi jiwa angst ayy muncul seketika. Daripada lupa dan idenya melayang entah kemana, bukankah lebih baik ayy tulis saja.

FF lain *liatin TTYH ama IGYS* ntar dulu ya. Ayy lagi stress di kantor. Ternyata makin tua persaingan makin banyak dan makin gaje. Kalah sama anak kecil yang dalam 5 menit sudah bisa kembali berteman baik setelah berkelahi sampai nangis-nangis. *berbahagialah kalian yang masih anak-anak*

Oh, kenapa ayy malah jadi curhat. Oke abaikan saja. Selamat malam semua ^^

27/3/13 "R"


End file.
